The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Purpleicious’.
The new Veronica is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Haarlem, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create sturdy new Veronica cultivars with numerous flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Veronica originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 1998 of a proprietary Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata selection, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Veronica spicata×Veronica longifolia selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2000 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings since 2001 in Haarlem, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.